ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Romando
Romando is a Japanese company which manufactured small pre-painted plastic models of Star Trek starships in 2003 and 2004. The 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series was retailed in Japan as a " " toy line by Yamato Co. Ltd. The in-scale Deep Space 9 space station and additional ships in other scales were also included in the series. Many of the smaller ships were similar in size to Galoob's ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines while the larger ones were comparable to Furuta's releases. Ships ranged in size from three to nine centimeters in length and came with individually-labeled stands displaying Japanese text. Smaller versions of some of the ships attached to small pegs and shared display stands with their larger counterparts. A small amount of assembly was required. The "dark" versions of the ships were detailed in fluorescent paints that glowed under UV black light. Releases Series 1 ;Released July 2003 * (TOS) "going to warp " - stylized "secret" ship not revealed until set was released - in regular deco and cloaked versions * Species 8472 Bioship - regular deco and cloaked versions * - regular deco * USS Enterprise-D - dark deco * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - regular deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - cloaked version - over-sized and small in-scale versions * - regular deco and cloaked versions * (TNG) - regular deco * USS Farragut (TNG) - dark deco * - regular deco and cloaked versions * USS Voyager - dark deco and cloaked versions Note: "Cloaked" denotes that the specified ship is made of clear plastic RomandoS1map.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 ship guide RomandoS1looseF.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 displayed ships RomandoS11701-warp.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 "secret" ships: Warping USS Enterprise (TOS) RomandoS1box.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 box artwork RomandoS1caseartF.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 case artwork Series 2 ;Released December 2004 * - regular deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions * Enterprise NX-01 - dark deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions * - regular deco - "saucer" can separate * USS Enterprise-E - dark deco - "saucer" can separate * (TOS) - regular deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions * USS Enterprise (TOS) - dark deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions * Kronos One ( Klingon Battle Cruiser) - over-sized and small in-scale versions * (DS9) - with Deep Space 9 Part B * - with Deep Space 9 Part C * - with Deep Space 9 Part D * - "Battle-damaged" deco with Deep Space 9 Part E * Deep Space 9 - Part A - Central Hub Note: Deep Space 9 model is completed by combining Parts A, B, C, D, and E RomandoS2map.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 ship guide RomandoS2group.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 displayed ships RomandoS2detail.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 ships and assembled Deep Space 9 close-ups RomandoS2box.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 box artwork RomandoS2case.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 case artwork See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links *Yamato-toys.com - official Yamato Toys site Category:Collectibles